Letters of Love
by fallenheartsx3
Summary: When Connect 3 entered Alex Russo's life, she found something that she knew that she could never ever buy. Rated T for language and behavior. Nate/Alex Nick/Selena


**A/N: This is my first story ever here at Fanfiction so I do hope you like it. (: I had rewritten this from my youtube account, rockergirlz123. So, do check it out sometime.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Good Morning Sweetheart**

It was the most boring day of the week once more. A Monday. Well, it does depend on the person. I'm not a person who likes sitting all day and listening to teachers gab about things. Though I am a straight A student. I'm not really bragging or anything. I dislike the fact that I have to wake up early and become that _educated_ person that everyone expects teenagers to be.

I woke up at around 6:00 am with the sunlight streaming down my window. I let out a yawn as I got up from my bed. I slipped my bare feet into the pale pink fuzzy slippers that were set by my lavender bed. The truth is, I'm not into the whole girly-girl thing. I'm more of a tomboyish type of girl. The skateboards, playing sports and I'm not a huge fan of pink.

I walked towards the mirror by the wooden closet I have. I stared at my reflection for awhile. My black waves were all messed up and my mocha brown eyes were slightly blurry. I lifted my hand up and rubbed my eyes, clearing my sight as well. I had gained a bit more weight. I laughed slightly to myself. "I have to exercise a bit more." I whispered to myself.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards my closet. I opened it, staring at my clothes as I thought of what to wear for the day. Suddenly, I heard footsteps by the door.

I turned to find out who it was. I smiled to see my Grandma Ruby standing by the door. "Good morning sweetheart." She told me with a smile on her wrinkled face.

"I was supposed to wake you up, but it seems that I've already done my job."

I laughed slightly, brushing my bangs away from my face. "That's real nice grandma." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Well, do you want me to help you out with your clothes?" she asked me with a hopeful smile on her face.

I laughed a bit at my grandma's suggestion. It was one of the usual things that she would ask me. Not that I'm not into what she picks out for me. My grandma used to be some kind of actress during her time and when her career went crashing down, she became a celebrity stylist. Just like what you see on _The Rachel Zoe Project_. She's that cool and those are one of the things I love about her.

I nodded and smiled at her as I made my way towards the purple colored bed. I sat down by its edge and watched my grandma pick out clothes for me. She had picked out a pair out a pair of faded blue jeans, a red tank top and a black vest to match it.

I stood up from the bed as grandma placed the clothes on the bed. I gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek as I said, "Thanks grandma. You're the best."

"You're welcome Alexandra." She told me with a smile on her face, hugging me back.

As we pulled away from the hug, she held my hands and said, "Now, you go and get ready. Your mother doesn't really like seeing you late for school."

I nodded as I watched her walk towards the door. Grandma still had that warm smile on her face as she faced me one last time before she closed the door to my room.

After a few minutes, I had finished changing up into what my grandma had chosen out for me. I stared myself at the body mirror I had by the door. I had partnered the outfit up with black Converse high tops. My brown leather messenger bag hung on my right shoulder. The jet black waves that I had were put up into a high ponytail swaying to my movements. I took out my favourite pale cherry lip gloss, applying it before heading down the stairs.

As I got into the dining area of the house, my mom was making waffles as daddy read the newspaper. I gave them a quick peck on their cheeks before I sat down on my place at the table. Grandma was sitting next to my dad as she ate her oatmeal, which was her favorite. Max was sitting on the orange couch that we had in the living room, eating his orange. And if you're wondering about my _"big brother"_ he's in college already.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. My mom's head turned around to face me and said, "Alex honey, could you please get that?"

All I could was sigh, pick up my feet and walk towards the door. I opened the white wooden door and smiled widely to see my best friend. Michelle Torres, but I just call her Mitchie. I hugged her tightly, which she returned back.

"Good Morning Lexie." She said with a smile as we pulled away from the hug.

"Good Morning Mitchie." I told her with a grin.

Mitchie and I had been friends ever since kindergarten, when she was bullied by some of the girls in our class and I had defended her from them. We become inseparable after that happened. We'd always hang out at each other's houses, play dolls and we'd do all those things kids could possibly do.

"You ready to go?" she asked me with her hands on the straps of her backpack.

I turned my head towards my mom before turning back to Mitchie. "I'll just go and grab and apple or something." I said with a smile before running into the kitchen and getting one and going back to Mitchie.

"Alright, now I'm ready." I told her before turning towards the house, "I'll see you guys later!"

**A/N: Alright, I do hope that made you want to read that a bit more. Well, I guess it might not, but this is a Camp Rock and Wizards of Waverly Place Crossover. So, you could tell me what you might expect from the story. Thanks!**


End file.
